Healing Broken Hearts
by MoonlitXRain
Summary: Rain Shepard was uprooted to a new life. Her foster Dad, David hopes she will be safer here, yet how is she safe with a jealous Alice, a protective Jacob, and a parental Jasper? See if Rain can get use to her new life full of supernatural beings.
1. The House Probably Ate Me

**********Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**The House Probably Ate Me**

Rain sat in the passenger side of the red Ferrari 599 glaring at out the window muttering angrily. David, her foster dad, was speeding down a highway towards their new home in La Push, Washington. Rain wasn't happy about the move, she didn't want to leave her friends, and high school, nor did she want to be in this stupid rainy small town. Noticing her glare David decided to end the silence.

"Glaring isn't gonna help you know that right?"

"Ya maybe, but you never know I could learn how to blow things up with my mind and then I can blow up this stupid little town and then we can leave and go home," Came her witty remark. David shook his head while smirking,

"You know maybe you should tone down the sarcasm, we are trying to fit in here."

"Ya good luck with that, especially when you bring one of the flashiest cars ever to a small Indian Reservation, I'm sure we will fit right in." She commented while rolling her eyes. David simply chuckled and commented about how he just liked fast cars, and that it wasn't that flashy. David was a writer which provided a pretty good paycheck, although he never had to work in an office he still would disappear sometimes to research areas of his next book. This never bothered Rain; she was very independent and often times David would cater to her every need.

Yet for some reason unknown to her, David had decided that they needed a change of pace, and uprooted them to move to La Push, Washington, quite a different place then Kansas City, Missouri from which they came. What irked Rain the most was David had been planning this for awhile, long enough to hire a contractor to build a house close to the boarder of La Push and Forks, yet he hadn't bothered to tell her until a week ago when he announced that she needed to start packing stuff up to be shipped to their new home. She had been texting her friends constantly on her phone, until she kept getting sad that they would never see each other again, and so she resigned herself to glare through the passenger side window at the encroaching town that would be her new home. They would be arriving at their home within the hour.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

Jake was in his wolf form running around doing his nightly boarder check listening to the sounds of the night. He suddenly came to a halt at the newly erected house, it was finally finished. He remembered the first time he heard about some contractor asking the village if it was alright to build it, through Sam's thoughts he had heard the conversation that had transpired about how a writer and his daughter we building the house to move into.

He wasn't really sure how he felt about it I mean what some snooty writer and stuck up brat of a child could do to the town. He knew some of the tribe leaders had qualms about the intrusion but Sam and Jake's father Billy both were adamant on allowing it. Jacob had always wondered why yet some how both we able to keep it a mystery, the only thing any of the pack had gathered from Sam's thoughts was someone had called them and said it would be a good thing.

Jacob's thoughts moved from the looming house in front of him towards the boarder, and Bella, his heart gave a painful lurch and he hung his head. He still couldn't believe she chose that stupid blood sucking leech over him. He knew it had been awhile since he and Bella were close, hell it had even been awhile since the wedding that sealed her fate had happened, yet time still didn't numb the pain. Jake was in the middle of his senior year, and most of his pack was excited to be top dogs at school now.

He let his thoughts wander for awhile while finishing his route, until he heard Seth's thoughts with his own signaling it was time for Jacob to retire for the night. He transformed in the trees by his house and pulled on the pair of pants he had tied to his leg before slowly treading his way into his house and up the stairs to his nice warm bed. He lied down and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**Rain's Point of View**

After HOURS of driving Rain and David finally arrived to the new house, unfortunately it was one in the morning and Rain gets grouchy if she doesn't get a lot of sleep. She stormed up the stairs angrily trying to find her room, after walking down a long hallway she finally found what she assumed was her room and dove into bed.

The next morning Rain woke up confused, after realizing this was her new house she got up and went to explore. As soon as she opened the door to her room her nose was assaulted with the smell of what she hoped was breakfast. Walking down a long hallway she turned and found a set of stairs that eventually led to the kitchen. David was making cinnamon rolls and was almost finished; all that was left was the icing. Rain pulled out a chair to the island and waited for David to set the plate down so she could help herself. David prompted breakfast off with a conversation.

"So … I heard there is a nice beach close by, there might be some nice kids who hang out there if you know you wanted someone to hang out with."

"Ya well what if I don't want anyone to hang out with?" Rain replied while picking at her breakfast, not her best comeback but hey it was still early.

"Well than what do you plan on doing today then?" He inquired.

"Well seeing how huge this house is, I figured I would attempt to explore it, yet it's so big I may not be found for a week just incase you cared, but hey if I don't come back in two weeks call the police 'cause the house probably ate me." Rain quickly finished her breakfast and began exploring.

She made it to the foyer and began to realize the structure of the house. It was more wide than deep, the foyer had a grand stair case on both the left and right side and it meet up at the top yet also spilt off in wings at the top. Each wing had a master bedroom, two other rooms and a common bathroom, Rain's wing was the right and David's the left. On each wing one of the extra rooms was to be turned into a study for the wings occupant while the other is to become a guest room.

On the main floor was the foyer and to the right was the kitchen, complete with modern appliances attached to the back was a pantry and next to that was the door to the garage. From the left of the foyer was the family room with a home entertainment system and behind that was a den filled with bookcases.

When you go straight from the front door, in-between the two stair cases were another stair case that leads to the basement. When one took a left there was a huge home gym filled with two treadmills, weights, and a small lap pool, with a hot tub.

Yet back at the entrance if one took a right it lead to a play room, which was filled with TV's and game consoles and a stereo system, it was a big open place that David obviously meant for parties to be.

'_Sigh okay then well I guess it didn't take that long to explore, damn I was hoping for an excuse to avoid school for the week. It is gonna suck starting right before Thanksgiving break garr stupid David._' Rain thought to her self and she began walking upstairs making up her mind to give the pool a test run she went to her room and found her swimsuit and ran back downstairs making a mental note that she was gonna leave the suit down by the pool.

Surprised by the locker room that was there she was still making sure she was gonna get a good use of it. She changed into her swimsuit and found a weird control and began playing with it, finding out it was a stereo controller. "NO WAY, the gym gets its own sound system so you can listen to music as you work out cool." She picked up a CD she had burned that contained a bunch of girly music that Rain loved to work out to. She jumped in, happy to discover that the pool was heated, and began swimming a few laps.

* * *

**Sam's Point of View**

The tribe elders wanted to give the new comers a formal welcome, and I knew the pack should check out them as well, so when Billy said he would go visit them, I volunteered to come along. Billy wanted Jacob to come along as well because he wanted the writer to know there were good children for his daughter to hang out with. This is how all three men ended up on the doorstep of the newly constructed house ringing the door bell.

Quickly after it had stopped ringing a man opened the front door. He was normal height and build with, brown hair and brown eyes. He wore thin white glasses and had a bookish demeanor. Upon seeing the three of them his face lit up with a welcoming smile which Billy and I returned, yet Jacob merely shrugged.

"Hi there my name is Billy Black, this is my son Jacob, and my friend Sam Uley, and this here is one of the best pies you will ever have. We just wanted to stop by and welcome you to La Push" Billy said welcoming.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise please come in come in. My name is David Shepard please come in." The man said ushering us into his house. The place was huge.

"How about we go to the kitchen and serve up that pie eh?" David said leading us to what supposedly was the kitchen, we all agreed knowing it was Susan Clearwater's pie and it would be delicious. They sat in the kitchen and began eating the pie, Billy and David seemed to be hitting it off and it reminded me of how Billy and Charlie are. Jacob sat and picked his pie moodily, while I was more content on finding out why Billy and I got the call to allow this to happen.

After David and Billy had made plans to get together and go fishing with Charlie, it seemed our trip was coming to an end. Our group of four slowly made its way back out to the foyer when we ran into the daughter. She was coming up the stairs in gray sweet pants with '09 written on the leg, and in a black hoodie that looked way too big for her. She was still drying her hair with a towel.

"Hey there young lady," David said in a stern voice.

"Yo," She said and she turned around and faced us, even with her hair being wet, I could tell she was blonde, but a sandy blonde, with green eyes. I could feel Jacob instantly stiffen next to me.

"You and I are going to have a talk later understand?" David continued. She rolled her eyes,

"About what?" she inquired.

"The laundry," he said cryptically while taking a side glance at our group. She knitted her brow in concentration as she raised her head to look at the ceiling exposing her neck more, I could hear Jacob suck in a breath and hold it. Whatever David was scolding her about finally came into her head and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh about that, seriously?" she asked in disbelief. David nodded his head curtly and turned to our group with a more pleasing smile than given to his daughter and said, "Billy, Sam, Jacob this is my daughter Rain; Rain this is Billy Black, Sam Uley, and Jacob Black." while pointing us each out with our names. Rain simply gave a smile wave, sidestepped our group, passing right by Jacob, and went upstairs still drying her hair. Once she disappeared from sight Jake finally let out that breath he had been holding. I side glanced at Jacob and saw that his eyes where still lingering on the spot where Rain disappeared from. He looked back at me and looked at the floor like he was guilty of something. As we were lead out I began thinking of Jacob's actions around Rain and I started wondering about a few things.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking of her, and for the first time in a long time this 'her' wasn't Bella. We didn't really have much contact but just the way she looked, so fragile yet strong, so innocent yet corrupted. I couldn't deny it know matter how much I tried, I was crushing after the new girl. I had to get to know her, figure out everything about her. I made it my mission, I was going to know everything there was to know about her, and she was going to be mine. '_Hey whoa wait a second thoughts 'mine?' that sounds a little protective now doesn't it? Why would this stupid girl matter I mean sure she could be a good friend but no need to become a creeper about it right? Oh that's what I thought about Bella'_ With that the old pain of losing Bella caused me to drift into sleep, yet the pain seemed to lessen, and if that didn't clue me into something was up with the new girl, then the dreams about her and that towel sure did throw a bid hard clue at me the next morning.


	2. Friggin' Tanks

******Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Friggin' Tanks**

**Rain's Point Of View**

_'Joy, school, garr why does it have to be so frickin early'_ I thought while hitting my alarm to silence it so I could get ready. I found an outfit and went to my bathroom and did the normal stuff, having taken my shower the night before, I got dressed then brushed my hair, and teeth, then strengthened my hair, put deodorant on, then put my make up on. I looked at the finished product, sure I was no show stopper, yet I did have some beauty. My hair is a sandy blonde that sometimes look brown with blonde highlights, I had pale skin but ever since last summer when I was a lifeguard it had become tan. I had an athletic build so I was never the stick figure. My eyes are green, but a weird green, they are forest green around the edges of the iris, yet as you go closer to the pupil they get lighter to a liquid like greenish blue color. My mom used to say it was because my soul was that liquid like color, all innocent and trusting, and that's why when I cry I show my true emotions, the innocence, and the color extends to my whole eye. Deciding I spent enough time trying to justify my look I went down the stairs to breakfast, which I was surprised to find David had made for me. He gave me all the paper work I needed to turn in to the office to get my stuff for the day, and sent me on my merry way. I went to the garage, by passing all of the flashy cars, and went into my Ford Escort. Ya I know it's one of the crappiest cars ever made but hey it's a stick shift and it gives me something to brag about. Besides I'm already gonna be looked at all day for being the new strange kid, no need to escalate that with showing up in Dave's Ferrari, or any of his other flashy cars, although that Jaguar and Mustang GT are going to get a test run from me ….eventually.

Driving down one of the winding roads that plagued La Push I noticed a …well I guess it was a boy although he looked like a man walking next to the road. Had I not seen the backpack he was wearing I would've been worried about what he was doing. Since I'd left the house without figuring out how to get to my new school I figured I should offer him a ride.

* * *

**Seth Clearwater's Point Of View**

'_Stupid Leah, why won't she just give me a ride to school, it's not like she is doing anything. Oh but I shouldn't wake her up so I can get to school on time, no she'll just yell at me then tell me to transform. I hate transforming to get to school then I get there naked and it's just weird.'_ I sighed trudging down the road toward school. It wasn't a bad walk I just found it an inconvenience especially since I shouldn't have to do it. I was so out of it I didn't even notice that a blue escort had pulled up beside me. I didn't recognize the car or the girl inside, she rolled down the window and I was taken aback, she was a looker all right.

"Hi, look I noticed you were on your way to school and I was wondering did you want a ride." She asked with the car still idling.

"Ah no I'm good thanks." She sighed and checked her mirrors before turning back to me,

"Look I didn't want to come out and just say it, but I have no idea how to get to school, and I figured if I gave you a ride you would be able to tell me how to get there." I sighed a ride would be nice so I nodded and climbed in the really small car. She smiled and checked her mirrors again before pulling back out onto the road.

"I'm Rain Shepard." She said while glancing at me between shifting the car from second to third gear.

"Seth Clearwater," I replied looking at her, she was defiantly one of the best looking girls around here. Her athletic build made her look better than those annoying sticks with eating problems, her hair looked soft and silky, her smile was warm and welcoming, yet her eyes were the best thing about her one could so easily get lost in those like anyone from the pack would get lost in the forest. After a little bit of silence she blurted out,

"Holy cow your tall are you a senior?" I snorted,

"Ha, no I'm only 15, just a sophomore." She took an unnecessarily long astounded look at me.

"So what caused you to be out walking to school?" "My stupid sister, Leah, she is supposed to drive me to school but she was out late last night so she didn't want to be woken up early this morning to drive her brother to school." She nodded in understanding while pulling into the parking lot of the high school, after pointing her to the part of the building she would need to report at she pulled neatly into a spot in the student parking lot. She turned to me and asked.

"So would you like me to give you a ride home after school?"

"Rah, well I probably wasn't going home, I don't want to be by my sis you know."

"Well if you want to you could come over and hang out my house." My ears perked she was inviting me to her house, she barely even knew me, but hey she was a looker so I wasn't complaining. I nodded and she gave me a heart warming smile before heading off toward the office.

* * *

**Rain's Point Of View**

I had no idea why I invited some stranger to my house, but I just wanted to make friends and he seemed nice enough. I went to the office and got my schedule looking at it, it didn't seem that hard. I turned around and walked right into Seth.

"Ugh sorry I realized I told you were to go to get your classes but not how to get to them so I thought I would come back and play tour guide." He said while picking me up off the floor. _'Man that kid is built like a friggin' tank. Well an overly helpful tank. He's like a golden retriever tank mix.'_ I thought. He grabbed my schedule and began looking at it.

"Well your first hour, French Lit, you'll have with this guy named Quil he says it's pretty cool, not a lot of kids in it. Second hour, Fiction Class, you'll have with these guys named, Paul and Jacob, they say it's a real discussion class. Um third hour, Business Calculus, EW you're a smart person aren't you? Well you'll have that with Embry, he's a math nerd but he says it's a great class. Fourth hour, Business and Personal Law, you will have with this guy named Jared and his girlfriend Kim, they both say the class is so stupid, and the teacher is dumb. Fifth hour, oh hey you have Debate that's cool. Sam Uley teaches it and it has me, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Jacob in it. It's really fun, although we don't really do I lot of debating I guess. Sixth hour, you aide for my French class, that's interesting, although it's a pretty fun class. Lastly for seventh hour, you have Forensics well you basically have a lot of the same people from debate in that class, but still we have a new teacher and she doesn't really know what she's doing." After Seth's long winded analysis of my schedule I did feel a little bit better about facing my classes today. It seemed like I would at least make a core group of friends, and since lunch was during fifth hour, I would have someone to sit with. Seth quickly explained the layout of the school, so if I had any questions about where to go I could answer it myself. Since we had twenty minutes before classes started I decided to attempt to walk my schedule, while Seth wanted to go meet up with his friends. After walking around and becoming familiar with the school, while tuning out the curious stares of the students, I finally made my way to my first class. French was always easy for me, perhaps it had something to do with that summer I spent in Paris with my mom and her husband, yet still I showed no fear when Monsieur LeBeau had me introduce my self in French to the class. True to what Seth told me, it was a small class of eight including me, with only one boy which was Quil. I sat next to him and just like Seth had been, he was friendly and welcoming. I went to second hour when the bell rang, I walked in glancing around the class and picking out the two boys Seth had mentioned. I began figuring out throughout my classes it wasn't hard noticing which boys Seth forewarned me about, if not by their overly friendly welcoming toward me, then by their sheer height alone and tank like stature. All of the boys in the group Seth hung out with were massively tall, and built with tons of muscles. It was easy to see that they were the popular bunch of the school, which surprised me that they were in debate and not on sports teams. Finally my favorite hour approached, Debate. Walking in I saw a lot of the boys I had met throughout the day, and a few other scattered girls one of which I recognized as Kim the girlfriend of Jared. The teacher found me standing in the door way and I remembered him from my house.

"Hi Rain I'm Sam I'll be your Debate teacher, look I know you were in Debate IV at your old school, but our program is in it's infancy so I might have to ask you a lot for help. We haven't really learned anything about the rules or the forums just basic theory."

"It's cool, I like live for Debate so I'll help you a lot, and I got the 'in' back home so they will send me some stuff to help you out." I replied. I liked this already, not only would I be in charge, but this class would be a less structured class which is how I believe Debate should be. The rest of the day was really lax; Forensics was also just a baby so the teacher was ready for my help. After school I went to the Debate room to go pick up Seth to head to my house, it seemed the Debate room was a gathering for his group of massive, muscled guys. I walked in and I finally picked Seth out.

"Hey, so you ready?" I asked, instead of a reply from Seth, Embry jumped in with "Oh, and where are you two going eh?" He asked wriggling his eyebrows. Seth blushed a bit and said,

"No where we are just going to hang out at her house, 'cause Leah is being a bitch."

"Pfht well if it's nothing, how about we join you guys eh?" Quil said.

"Sure the more the merrier, although I'm not sure you guys would fit in my car." I replied.

"Nah, don't worry about it Jacob can drive us and we will follow you." Paul said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said. So Seth and Paul followed me toward my car while Kim, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Jacob walked off toward Jacob's Volkswagen Rabbit.


	3. Mine Mine Mine Mine

**********Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Mine Mine Mine Mine**

**Jacob's Point Of View**

I was a little shocked that she was so trusting as to have us all come over but it didn't bother me. I mean it was more time with her, although I was a little worried at how close she and Seth seemed to be becoming. We were stopped at a stop light and I noticed how her car moved back a little bit, _'she must have a stick shift, nice very few people know how to drive those, although I got a different stick she can shift, oh shit stop thinking about that' _My thoughts were becoming increasingly one tracked when it came to thinking about Rain. We finally made it to the big house that belonged to her. She was waiting in a gravel driveway for me, I pulled up next to her and her window was rolled down, Embry, who had shot gun, rolled his down.

"Hey look I'm going to pull my car in so here's my key to the house just let yourself in ok." She said while throwing a key toward us which Embry caught no problem. I parked the car and we all quickly unloaded walking up toward the porch which I was at only yesterday. We used the key and walked in and heard a very loud,

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!" Paul screamed. They all walked toward the sound and found Rain followed by Seth walking in to the kitchen from the garage. Paul was still out there freaking out over something. Rain rolled her eyes,

"Paul and David share something in common, cars." At the sound of cars all the boys bolted straight up and ran to the garage, all except me and Seth. Normally cars would interest me enough to check them out but I couldn't just leave Rain something about her pulled me towards her and I couldn't leave, until I heard someone mention a Mustang GT. After admiring the writers taste in cars we left to go meet up with Rain. She had begun making a snack in the kitchen for all of us.

"Hey so I thought we could all chill downstairs in our game room." Taking the finished snack downstairs we all followed her toward the game room. It was paradise, it seemed to have every game console as well as a variety of games for each, and a T.V. for each console, and it was perfect. We all began to play games and Rain was amazing at all of them, she and I battled each other in DDR and I was surprised at how good she was, although if I wasn't distracted by her looks I would have beaten her. Since today was the last day of school before Thanksgiving break none of us had homework so we lost track of time on how long we were down there. It wasn't until my dad, Sam, Leah, and the writer came down with disapproving looks did we realize it was 8:00 at night. Deciding that we should get to know our new neighbors, the writer, David asked us all to stay for dinner. Sam wanted to refuse to go join Emily, yet David just wanted her to join us.

An hour later 10 large pizzas were delivered to the new house. I got in line behind Rain to get our pizza, oh and what a great behind she had. _'Stop it thoughts, be good._' I scolded myself. Wanting to watch a movie, we relocated to the family room and enjoy the large entertainment system.

"Let's watch the Dark Knight." Embry said while surveying their impressive movie collection.

"Ok, but just as a little tidbit of info Batman is one of the lamest super heroes." Rain said. Everyone took a side glance towards Leah, it was clear she wasn't enjoying how Rain was babying Seth, but also Batman was her favorite super hero. Drama was sure to follow when Leah feels snubbed.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Leah began in that staccato voice that rang trouble. Rain showing no fear at the older woman's hostile nature picked a pepperoni off her slice of pizza and replied,

"You heard me, or are you so old your hearing is going?"

"And just who is your favorite super hero?"

"Flash."

"The stupid funny boy? Ha and you call Batman lame."

"At least he has a super power, unlike yours who is just a stuck up rich boy with a stick up his ass who goes and beats people up for a hobby."

"Ok first of all he does it cause no one else will he is a knight, hence the Dark Knight, and secondly you're one to talk about stuck up rich kids."

"Anyone with a Visa Card could do what Batman does he is just ordinary." By this time Leah was red and beyond the point of arguing, yet Rain was still calm not caring as if it was a friendly discussion over the weather instead of the hostel nature of this conversation. Leah gave one final death glare before storming out to go join the older people in the kitchen.

After a few good natured chortling about the fight, we finally put in the movie. I was sitting next to Rain on the couch and when the lights went out I couldn't focus on the movie at all, my thoughts only concerned the beautiful, wonderful girl two feet from me. All my muscles had to tighten; I felt like if I loosened up just a little I would jump on her and do some very impure things. My mind wondered on what exactly I would do until a painful sensation from my jeans told me I better stop thinking those things unless I wanted everyone to know what a horny dog I was.

**

* * *

**

Rain's Point of View

Having the boys over was really great, in fact I surprisingly liked everyone in this town, well except Leah. We were watching The Dark Knight which even with my dislike of Batman still was a decent movie. I was sitting on the edge of the couch next to Jacob, he was kind of cute, ok scratch that he was really cute, but then again all the boys in this group were cute in their own way. It felt weird though like he hated me already, eh perhaps he and Leah were going out. He sat there tense and ridged the entire time it seemed he wasn't even watching the movie, just plotting ways to kill me. _'Ok well now that those paranoid thoughts have surfaced perhaps I should focus on something else, uh anything else.'_ I gave a big stretch and my bare foot accidentally brushed against his leg, immediately it felt like I shock went through my system. His head turned toward me so fast I swear he had whiplash, his eyes were dark and unreadable. I cowered away for a second before I thought, _'Hey wait a second, this is my house, my couch, mine, mine, mine, why should I be afraid of him, besides he is just a stupid boy.'_ I spent the rest of the evening trying to figure out this stupid boy. Jacob ignored me for the rest of the night, that jerk-face. After the boys left I took a shower and crawled into bed, excited about getting to sleep in the next day I slowly drifted off to sleep thinking that maybe just maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Not Acting On It

**Authors Note: **Ok so this one is kinda a lemon, I did rate it M for a reason. If you don't like that stuff don't read the dream part.

******Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Not Acting On It**

**Jacob's Point of View**

I was really happy that I had off from pack duties tonight. Sam was hesitant about putting Collin and Brady on patrol all by themselves but those pups had to learn somehow. At least things seemed to be settling down on the supernatural front, well at least for now anyways. Although there really was no way that anyone else could successfully do patrol tonight, we were all bushed from our hang out with Rain. _'Ah Rain, that girl is some catch.'_ garr I couldn't stop doing that, it seemed that every time I thought of her, my brain turned to mush and my heart started beating faster, the worst thing was I couldn't stop thinking of her. I was having a hard time trying to track my thoughts on how they drifted towards her, like on the way home I somehow thought of Rain because of a license plate, and I'm pretty sure the track went like this: License plate, it has a 'P' on it, Paul starts with a 'P', Paul imprinted on my sister, Leah is a sister to Seth, and Seth is really good friends with Rain. _'Stupid mind, some hot chick with a great ass, and rocking body, who is smarter than me, and witty and…..rah damn-it point being I shouldn't be thinking about her this much.'_ I feel asleep, still thinking of Rain.

* * *

**Jacob's Dream**

I was in my wolf form running through the forest. I smelt something probably sweeter than anything ever, but not too sweet like the vampires, I was running toward the scent. Finally I discovered the source, it was from a girl, not just any girl it was Rain. She was standing in a meadow in the forest, wearing those sweets from when I first met her. She made eye contact with me and smiled, one of those heart warming _real_ smiles. I was suddenly in my human form, with pants on much to my dismay, walking towards her. She sat on a rock and motioned me to come closer till I was in-between her legs, which were now wrapping around me. I sniffed just to make sure it was her scent that was making my mouth water, but before I could exhale my breath her lips were on mine. They were soft and gentle and felt good as she wrapped her hands around my head to deepen the kiss. Touching her, kissing her was sending shockwaves through my body all the way from my head to my toes and back up again resting in a central location below my belt buckle. I reached around her gripping her firm ass and pulling it forward to my gyrating hips. As my hardened member ground her sex through our clothes she let out a soft moan in the midst of our kiss. That wasn't good enough I wanted to hear her moan, moan my name, tell me she liked it, and she wanted more. I broke our lustful kiss and traveled down her neck placing soft kisses trying to earn another moan. As I kissed right on her collarbone while simultaneously grinding my hard member toward her clothed sex, I was rewarded with the most blissful sound I had ever heard; Rain moaned my name. In that one moan she was begging, no needing, me; "Jacob" it was enough to make my heart soar. I shed my confining pants in an instant revealing my engorged member. Rain smirked before pulling me into another long, deep kiss, one of her hands started to snake away from my head and travel down towards my erection. She wrapped her hand around it applying just enough pressure to feel like it was in a tight pussy. Slowly she began pumping, increasing speed every once in awhile. I threw my head back in ecstasy, I couldn't help it she was good. Suddenly I heard a loud whaling sound come from the forest.

**

* * *

**

Jacob's Point of View

I awoke from my dream with a giant mess to clean up. "Shit as if I'm not normally late enough for patrol." As I was getting ready, I determined a few things. One, Rain was hot. Two I was most likely imprinted on Rain. Three, I was not going to act on this and drag her into the world of the supernatural. That was just the way it was going to be, I mean look last time I told a girl what I really was, and she ran off with a blood sucking leach.


	5. Pushing The Doggies Too Far

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer

**Pushing the Doggies Too Far**

**Rain's Point of View**

I woke up pretty rested, yet really bored. Getting dressed I decided that perhaps I should go shopping today, unfortunately I would have to make the drive up to Port Angeles to get any decent shopping done.

"Hmm that means perfect time for that Mustang GT to get a test drive." After picking out a great shopping outfit I grabbed my wallet and an apple to eat and went out to the garage.

I sat in the car collecting myself before putting the key in the ignition and backing out of the garage and driveway. Pulling out of the driveway I quickly shifted gears and picked up speed.

Ok truth be told; I'm kind of a speeder, so I zoomed down the twisting roads at 85 miles per hour trying to make good time. I finally made it to a strip mall and began my shopping excursion. After a few hours of trying on new clothes, and random accessories, I sat outside of the Starbucks with a couple of bags and a white chocolate mocha smoothie texting one of my best friends from home, Summer. I was totally focused on texting her I didn't even know realize that a pale, blonde man was staring out me.

**

* * *

**

Jasper's Point of View

Alice had forcibly brought me, Edward and Bella to a strip mall. It was a gray overcast day so our 'condition' wouldn't be much of an issue for bystanders. Thankfully Bella had taken to being a vampire like a duck to water; Alice and I couldn't bear the isolation that training a newborn takes.

We were winding down with our trip, only after Alice had successfully managed to get Bella into every possible short skirt in the area, walking pass the local Starbucks. I wouldn't even have noticed her if it wasn't for the smell, at first all I could smell was the awful stench of the dogs that roamed in La Push, but then I caught a different smell, a sweeter smell. I stopped walking and stared at her, I knew that face, yet the photos hadn't done it justice.

Alice had noticed my abrupt stop and looked up confused, her eyes followed mine towards the girl, and back towards mine. I could feel the jealously rolling off her, but I paid no concern for it, I_ had_ to talk to her. I walked to the table and sat down across from her. She looked up from her phone, and her face lit up with a smile,

"Jasper!" she called while throwing herself at me. I forgot how expressive she was. My nose wrinkled at the stench of the mutts but relaxed when I found her natural scent. I couldn't help but chuckle she looked so much like her mother it was astounding, one would hardly be able to recognize the difference, I mean I guess there was only one; her mother was a vampire. Alice was on her way with a hostile look, yet Edward intercepted her and led both her and Bella presumably to home, this was probably one of the only times I appreciated Edward's gift; I didn't want Alice to interrupt this reunion.

**

* * *

**

Jacob's Point of View

I was nervously pacing the forest by Rain's house. I wasn't here for her, I wasn't acting on my imprint I swear I wasn't, but Seth had called the house earlier and said David said she left to do shopping. Ok that wasn't the problem; the problem was she left over five hours ago. Now I was no shop-a-holic but still no one could be out THAT long. I was just waiting till I knew she was home, and then I was going back to ignoring her. Suddenly I heard Brady scream in my head,

"LEACH, LEACH, there is a leach that crossed the boarder!"

"Calm down, which way is it headed to?" I asked yet I wasn't prepared for the answer.

"Well … it was in a Mustang GT that seemed headed for the new chick's house." My heart must have stopped beating after hearing that. The leach was with her?

**

* * *

**

Rain's Point of View

I skidded into the driveway of my new house, while Jasper gallantly stepped out of the car. I frowned,

"You know, you should wait till the driver has come to a full and complete stop before exiting the vehicle." He chuckled and said that it wasn't necessary. Shooting him a disapproving look I began leading the way to our front door, only to once again run into one of those tanks under the charade of a boy. I looked up surprised to Jacob the jerk-face standing in my way.

"Where have you been?" He asked urgently.

"Shopping duh" I replied nonchalantly,

"With him?" he inquired pointing an accusing finger at Jasper. _'Who in the world does the boy think he is? Why does is matter to him what I do? I can't believe this kind of behavior.'_ This boy needed to hear a piece of my mind.

"Look here you, first off you don't know anything about me, and I don't appreciate this third degree. Let it be known that I can do what I want when I want and I don't need your permission to do what I please. As for hanging out with Jasper, it is none of your business what I do, and who I do it with" After my little rant I attempted to push him out of the way to gain access to my house, but need I remind you he is like a friggin' tank, and I didn't succeed.

Jasper merely chuckled while Jacob stood shocked at my outburst. Apparently my tirade was loud enough for David to come out and investigate, when he opened the door and squeezed past Jacob his eyes fell on Jasper, disapproval written across his face.

Just then Sam, Seth and the rest of their group of friends appeared out of nowhere, circling the house all eyes looked disdainfully on Jasper. Ok, I'll admit it, I have no idea what the hell is going on, I know David was never really fond of Jasper, but what is the deal with everyone else?

**

* * *

**

Jasper's Point of View

I couldn't help but chuckle, the hostility coming not only from all the mutts but David as well. I finally realized it probably wasn't a good idea to follow her into dog territory, but I couldn't do anything about now. I knew they weren't going to risk transforming in front of Rain and David, so I might as well push them. I took a couple steps closer to Rain and lightly grabbed her arm, I could hear everyone of those dogs give a slight growl, and it amazed me how protective they were of her in just a few short days.

"Hey darlin' I think it's time I go." I could hear a few snorts of approval.

"I'll see you later." I said while staring behind her to fully enjoy Jacob's reaction of pure anger at me. I used to always tell Edward not to push the doggies too far, but now I see why he did, it was just too much fun. I leaned in for the final touch, I chaste kiss on her forehead, and the wolves' reactions were priceless. I'm sure if looks could kill I would have died a thousand times, a few of them even almost forgot their surroundings and slightly lunged for me, none of their lunges were noticeable to Rain however who was utterly confused by my display of affection. Smirking, I turned and walked off, before one of them actually risked hurting me, with a slight wave goodbye to my crowd.

**

* * *

**

Jacob's Point of View

_'I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT, THAT BLOOD SUCKER TOUCHED HER!!!'_

I was screaming in my mind I couldn't believe it. I turned back to Rain, ready to tear into, her how could she have brought him here? How could she let him touch her? Looking at her she looked completely confused, my heart gave an extra thud wanting to comfort her. _'NO! STOP IT STUPID IMPRINTING THOUGHTS! This is not the time; I'm not going to think of her like that.'_ I stomped over her to give her a piece of my mind, but you threw me one of those I'm disgusted in your actions look, she side stepped me and walked into the house.

"So, when were you going to tell me you guys were werewolves?" I stopped dead in my tracks, turning a looking a David I knew he wasn't kidding.

"How did you know?" Sam looked questioningly.

"I used to be a Talamuscan, they investigate paranormal and supernatural activity, look just because I'm aware of the super natural doesn't mean Rain is, so please don't tell her." We stood there shocked. How could some writer know all about the supernatural? He chuckled at our expressions,

"You've obviously never read any of my books have you?" We all shook our heads. David chortled while turning back inside, he waved us in. Dumb-founded we stood in the foyer waiting till he reemerged from the den with a few books. He tossed one to me, Seth, and Sam I glanced at the cover Interview with a Vampire by Anne Rice.

"Anne Rice?" I questioned.

"Yeah, well everyone needs a pen name." He replied simply.

"Look why don't you boys take those, read them, and then you can come talk. Oh, and remember Rain knows nothing, and I would like to keep it that way." He said walking us to the door. Deciding it would be a losing battle to demand to stay our pack walked out. In the yard we stared at one another till Sam said,

"Well you heard him boys." With that he turned towards the woods, transforming to his wolf form, and left for home.


	6. Attack Of Sunlight

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Attack Of Sunlight**

**David's Point of View**

'_Whoever would have known werewolves in a small Indian Reservation? Not to mention Jasper and his family here, perhaps this move wasn't the best idea after all.'_ I sat in the den staring out the window contemplating my decision to move. '_I can't believe Jasper was here, I originally moved to get away from Jessie and Lestat but now I think I put Rain in more danger. Here not only had more vampires, but werewolves as well, but something wasn't right about them. Why didn't they attack Jasper? Was it really just because they didn't want to expose themselves? Or, perhaps, there is something more. Well whatever it was Rain isn't going to help me find out.'_ After feeling completely confused as well as left out Rain locked herself in her room and refused to come out despite my numerous attempts.

**

* * *

**

Jacob's Point of View

I was having a rough time sleeping, every time I closed my eyes I could see that leach holding her arm, it bothered me to no end. I couldn't describe it, I didn't want to feel this way, and I didn't want to fight with a leach over a girl again. Hell I didn't even want to like anyone but there was something about Rain that I couldn't ignore. It was finally morning and I was lying in bed, I could hear my dad downstairs attempting to fix breakfast. I was going to lie in bed for a few more hours till I heard the doorbell ring, thinking it was someone from the pack, I decided to get up and dressed. Once fully clothed I descended down the stairs and found Charlie with someone I didn't recognize.

It was a girl average height, if not a little bit shorter, with dark brown hair. She had dark brown eyes and was mocha skinned, I couldn't help but think how completely opposite she looked from Rain.

"Well hey there Jake, how is it going?" Charlie asked with a smile. Before I could answer the girl with him started laughing, I glared at her but it only increased her laughing.

"Well Charlie I know you were upset about Bella getting married but are you adopting now?" Billy asked in a ribbing way.

"No," he replied while chuckling, "this one was found at the bus station and brought to the station for disturbing the peace."

"Um, hello how was I disturbing the peace?" The newcomer asked in an accusing way.

"You were singing so loudly you were causing the locals to be rudely awoken," Charlie answered exacerbated.

"It was Les Mes songs! Sorry for trying to bring culture to this small boring town." She retorted while rolling her eyes.

"Well Officer Swan why bring her here?" Billy asked amused.

"Well Billy, while at the station she kept asking about La Push and kept saying she wanted to go."

"Why?"

"I don't know she never told us."

"HELLO, I'm right here you could just ask me ya know." She interrupted. Both men looked at each other while shaking their heads and hiding some laughs. Finally Billy spoke,

"Well, why did you want to come to La Push?"

"Because, my friend is here."

We waited for her to continue but she never did, finally I asked,

"Who is your friend?"

"Rain Shepard is my bestest friend in the entire world!" She exclaimed in rather to enthusiastically for my taste this early. _'Whoa, wait a second did she just say Rain?'_

"That's great, now I have an excuse to take Charlie to meet David." commented Billy, "Charlie you'll love David, he's a writer and a traveler, he's got the greatest stories to tell, which is probably why he's such a great writer." Billy finished off joyfully.

Twenty minutes later, despite my better judgment, all four of us were packed up in Charlie's cruiser on our way over to Rain's house. The girl sat in the seat next to me merrily bouncing along to the random music that was playing. I couldn't help taking side glances at her; she was pretty, but not as breath taking as Rain well at least not to me. It amazed me how different they were, this girl **always** seemed to be talking, while Rain was quieter. I learned she was a forensics star at their old school while Rain was more into debate. The new girl had a darker complexion which reminded me more of Mexican, while Rain was a lighter complexion more like a fair skinned Swedish child.

Yet they both were really energetic, outgoing, hyper, and let's face it a little crazy. We finally got to the house and rang the doorbell; much to our surprise Leah answered the door.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired.

"Seth and a few others wanted to hang out with Rain and mom wanted to meet Mr. Shepard."

"Aww Rain has a wittle fan club!" The girl squealed.

"Well I wouldn't call it that; she's locked herself up in her room, and refuses to come out." Leah said rolling her eyes at the merry girl.

"Is it about yesterday?" Billy asked. Leah nodded and moved aside to let us in. Walking in my nose was assaulted with the smell of food coming from the kitchen, the girl seemed to pick up on this too and skipped off towards the kitchen. Our company followed her, assuming that was where David was. Walking in we saw David and Susan Clearwater sitting on the island, while pots were simmering on the stove. Once David saw the girl his face lit up,

"Summer, what are you doing here?" he asked. _'So her name is Summer ha that's ironic: Summer and Rain opposite as day and night.'_

"Well here is the deal, I decided you could pack up and move Rain away as far as you want but I would follow and now that I am here, I've decided to stay here with you because you will never separate us. NEVER!" She finished dramatically.

"Oh I see so you made your foster parents mad and they kicked you at so you decided to come live with us?" David asked.

"Well I guess that is an acceptable story." She said while flashing a smile.

"Alright I'll call the foster agency and tell them, Rain's upstairs go get her to come out of her room."

"Aye Aye sir," She saluted and marched off.

"Agency? How would you know their number?" Susan inquired.

"Rain is adopted, that's how she and Summer met at a foster child's party to meet other foster children in the area."

"Rain is adopted?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, but we don't like to talk about that, I've raised her since she was five so she considers me her father and we leave it at that." He answered rather seriously. Deciding I was probably better off somewhere away from David for awhile I walked off looking for the members of my pack. I followed their scent upstairs to a computer room where they were occupied playing World of Warcraft.

**

* * *

**

Summer's Point of View

I slinked up the stairs passing a group of boys in the computer room. I took a small whiff of the air to figure out, which room was hers. After finding it I knocked on the door, no answer, I knocked again, nothing. _'Alright, well NO ONE snubs me little Miss. Rainy-kins be prepared for the attack of sunlight, MUWHAHA!'_ I threw all of my weight into the door and it finally gave a little bit for me to get in and as fast as I could I ran over to her bed and jumped on top of her.

**

* * *

**

Jacob's Point of View

I was sitting in the room, with the pack watching then play their stupid computer game. All of a sudden we heard a loud a scream come from down the hall, we all bolted out of our seats toward the sound. We got to the end of the hallway and peered into the room from which the sound came from.

The room was painted in a neural yellow color and furnished with the basics, a dresser, a bureau, a desk, and a bed. It was rather messy with clothes, and papers strewn across every surface of the desk and bureau. Although, what was most surprising to us was the two girls, Rain was lying on the bed wearing a black cami, and sweatpants, and Summer was straddling her while bouncing up and down talking excitedly. _'Oh my god, that's hot. Curse you pop culture for adding that phase into my vocabulary, but damn that's hot. Hmm I wonder if I could get a threesome going, oh shit stop thinking that. Hey wait is my imprint a LESBIAN?!_' Rain started laughing and brought her hand up to cover her eyes

"Oh my God this is probably so awkward."

"Aww come on Rain don't deny our love, so boys how about you scram so we can finish this up?" Not knowing what to do, we just snuck off a little confused.

**

* * *

**

Rain's Point of View

"OMG I can't believe you are here and that implied we were having sex!" I started off with as soon as the boys left.

"Ya tots, so like David decided that he was totally going to take care of me so we are going to be together, FOREVER."

"Hey so that means you get to go to school with me again, oh and guess what the NFL program is like a baby so you can totally teach the forensics side, and I'll teach the debate side and it will be a par-tay."

"Yay! Hey what you don't expect us to be partners for debate or forensics do you?"

"Aw hells no."

"Kay." Our conversation seemed to transpire at lighting speed, we couldn't help it we were just so happy to see each other again. Summer filled me in on why she ran away; it seemed her foster parents finally found out about her little secret so she had to scram. I informed her of my run in with Jasper and she was eager to hear all the details.

After all the boys had left and we were getting Summer settled into her new room, which was the guest room in my wing. David warned us not to stay up too late gossiping because we had school the next morning. After we filled each other in on every aspect of our lives since the moment we parted we finally turned in for bed.

The next morning we woke up and got ready for school, I picked out a basic outfit while Summer got on a totally Gossip Girl outfit. We both met up in the kitchen and grabbed breakfast for heading out.

"So why are we leaving so early?"

"We have to pick Seth up, because his sister is a bitch."

"And to get me registered right?"

"That too." We crawled into my escort and drove off towards Seth's house. We pulled into the driveway and Seth came out immediately,

"Holy crap Rain you are right these boys are freaking tanks," Summer blurted out once Seth got into the car. I couldn't help but laugh, Summer never really had the best tact. Suddenly I got a wicked idea,

"Hey Seth is your sister still asleep?"

"Yeah she was out partying last night, so she'll be out of it for awhile." "Excellent," I added in a creepy tone, I slammed my hand down on my car horn and its blast filled the air for a good five minutes till Leah finally threw open her window and screamed outside. I threw my car in reverse and speed off towards school. Summer was laughing in the backseat while Seth shook his head, knowing he was going to get yelled at later.


	7. America's Biggest Loser We Have a Winner

**A/N: Ok, well I know I sent out a huge massive publishing frenzy then just kinda died off. Well good news I did not abandon you guys. YAY!! Ok I will try to update both of my stories as equally as possible. Oh and I'm not going to be really annoying about this but it kind of breaks my heart when I check my story stats and I see I don't have any reviews or messages, so I'm not going to force you but if you don't review you break my heart. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**America's Biggest Losers…We Have a Winner**

**Rain's Point of View**

i continued driving to school, while Seth and Summer were getting to know each other. Rain completely forgot that she never introduced Summer to the gang, so today before they left Summer told me she was going to track down all of the gang and befriend them.

After arriving at school early, I took Summer to the Main Office to get her registered. Seth followed, still like the helpful golden retriever/tank that he was. After getting her schedule Seth did another long winded analysis of it telling her who was in her classes. I was happy to learn we had some classes together but only debate and forensics. Seth decided to take her off to her first hour since it was on his way. As they walked off together I wondered if Seth was crushing on Summer.

Deciding I should get to class I set off towards French class, arriving early I talked to Mr. LeBeau for awhile till Quil came in with a goofy grin.

"When were you gonna tell us?" He questioned with the silly smile.

"Tell you what?" I asked completely confused.

"That you were a lesbian." He said simply.

"What!!!???!" I screamed completely agasht.

"You and that one girl, when we were there and …you know." He said now scared of my reaction.

"Dude that's totally a joke trust me on this I like men." I said now wondering if I was going to get this question all day.

French went by without any problems and I happily went off to second hour.

**

* * *

**

Jacob's Point of View

I walked into my Fiction class and took my normal seat. Pulling out our current book, A Brave New World, I flipped through the pages trying to figure out where I left off. I saw Rain walk into the room and involuntarily I remembered my dream I had two nights ago. I stared forward determined not to notice her presence as she walked behind me to get to her seat. Just as she passed I accidentally took in some air, and caught a whiff of her scent.

It had been just like my dream only better. It was stunningly sweet like vanilla or honey, but not overpowering. All the events of my dream came rushing back in my head making me forget where I was. It didn't help that she sat only two seats away and with my keen nose I could still smell her. I had to get out of there; there was no way I could last an entire class period with her so close and my thoughts so… dirty. Even worse was the fact that we were reading a story about of whole promiscuous society that was currently in the book having a giant orgy.

Raising my hand and securing permission to leave to use the restroom I hurriedly left the room. Once in the hallway, away from her scent I decided I might as well go to the restroom. I walked in and picked a stall and walked in locking the door behind me. Taking a delicate sniff of the air to make sure no one was in here, I decided to let my thoughts wander to the subject I had blocked off. Standing there for awhile I realized how completely pathetic I was.

_Here I am a senior in high school chased out of one of my favorite classes by a scent of a girl, and now I'm locked in the bathroom stall with a huge hard on. Wow, call America's Biggest Losers I'm sure we have a winner right here._

I stood there still against the stall door, until I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards my stall.

"Jacob?" I heard Paul question.

"Ya, what's up?" I responded.

"Oh just checking on you. Don't worry no one noticed your long absence. I just thought it was something ….dealing with…..ya'know." He concluded sounding a little uncomfortable at trying to be a caring friend.

Deciding it was now or never, I had to get answers. "Paul, can I ask you something…about imprinting?" Even though I couldn't see him I could feel the conversation take a very awkward turn. The fact that Paul imprinted on my sister Rachel put this even worse with what I was going to ask but I just had to know.

"Uhh, sure…I guess." He answered sensing the uncomfortable-ness.

"Do you….uh … like ever get super…you know around your imprint." I figured if I didn't use names and didn't address what the evil was I could make it less awkward.

"Jake, why do you care about my feelings of lust towards Rachel? Unless, holy crap you've imprinted haven't you?" He asked.

"Ya, any you never answered my question."

"You mean about being horny around your imprint?" He said more at ease.

"Yes."

"Well when I first imprinted I had those problems, Sam said it was probably because I was fighting it. You see, I didn't want to imprint on your sister because I thought that would be weird for you while we were in our wolf from together."

I was shocked Paul actually thought about my feelings toward his relationship with my sister.

"So when you ignored your imprinting instincts you become hornier for my sister?" I questioned trying to understand this.

"Ya, Sam thinks that when your mind tries to override the imprint urge your body takes over to insure it. So while you're telling yourself not to like her, you become hard at like everything she does, because your body is trying to make you guys get together."

We both stood there in silence thinking. I was contemplating ways to get around this new factoid.

"So, who did you imprint on?" Paul inquired breaking the silence.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said sadly.

Another silence ensued where Paul finally suggested we get back to class.

**

* * *

**

Rain's Point of View

Paul and Jacob had walked into class again disturbing the thin silence that was constantly being disrupted. Both of them sat down and began reading like the rest of the class. Even though we were supposed to be silently reading to ourselves, the silence was broken regularly by whispering friends, eager to catch up on gossip. I finished the page I was on and looked around. It wasn't that the book wasn't good; I just hate reading in school. I looked around and locked eyes with Jacob, instantly regretting it. His eyes were intense and bearing down on me. I turned back to by book but I could still feel his eyes locked on my head, I peaked through my curtain of hair to see if his gaze was still as intense as before.

_Yep, still intense. God, doesn't he know how hard it is to read with him staring like that._

**

* * *

**

Jacob's Point of View

I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it. She was so beautiful, getting through today was going to be really hard…on two accounts. She turned back to her book and was reading until she was inturpted.

"Psst, Rain right?" Vanessa a girl in the class asked her.

"Um ya hi." She responded.

_Wonder what they are going to talk about. _I wondered. Vanessa was one of the school's skanks and I wanted to hear what she was going to talk to Rain about. I dropped my eyes to my book to listen more intently.

"So you know the Cullens?" Vanessa asked.

"Um, what?"

"I heard Jasper took you home." Bailey, another one of the school's skanks, chimed in.

Rain looked thoroughly uncomfortable, but maybe I can figure out how she knows the Cullens.

"Oh I just know Jasper." She answered.

"How?" Both skanks questioned.

"He's just an old friend of mine." She answered deliberately vague.

"Like an old boyfriend?" Bailey inquired.

I was on the edge of my seat listening to them, who knew skanks could be useful they were asking just the questions I wanted to know.

Just then the bell rang and Rain got up and took off to her next class without answering anymore questions.

The next few hours went by without much incident. Then came time for debate, I had been worried about this class for two reasons. One, Rain was going to be in this class; and two, no doubt Paul told Sam about my imprinting problem.

Just as I expected Sam pulled me aside to talk about our little problem. After much refusal to talk about it by my part, he finally dropped the subject. In class we weren't really doing much, we decided as a group to play cards. We spent a few minutes trying to figure out what game to play. We ended up playing Texas Hold'em.

_If Rain had wanted to play a gambling game we could have played strip poker. I hope she's not good at that. Oh well even if she was she would just get me naked and then she can get a good view of the goods. Then she could take control and…._

I had to stop my thoughts immediately before they finished with where that was going.

I got through the rest of the school day without any problems. At the end of the day I met up with the rest of the gang by my car trying to figure out who was on patrol today. We decided Paul and Leah would do the first shift and Seth and Jared would take over the second. Right after that Seth ran off to go join Summer and Rain who had been waiting in Rain's car for him.

**

* * *

**

Rain's Point of View

Summer and I had been waiting for Seth. He had to talk to his buddies about something before we could leave. When he finally came running back and hoped in the car I threw it into reverse and got out of there. I was toying with the notion in my mind whether or not I should ask Seth about Jacob's weird actions. I completely zoned out of the conversation Seth and Summer were having. I pulled into the garage and began getting out before I realized I forgot to drop Seth off.

"Shit, I'm sorry Seth I totally spaced out, my bad."

"It's no problem really." He said.

"Well hey maybe he can go shopping with us." Summer said enthusiastically.

"When were we going shopping?" I asked.

"Uh now, silly remember I asked you about in like five minutes ago." She said incredulously.

"Oh Hun I can't go shopping I've got to write a report for French class." I replied sheepishly.

"Fine then Seth and I will just go, by ourselves." She said.

I could almost see Seth's face light up; oh he was crushing on Summer. They settled on taking the Mustang GT and left for some shopping. I walked into the house and saw a note on the fridge from David telling us that he and Billy were fishing for the whole day. Now I felt kinda bad about lying about having a report to do. I went to the study and flipped on the television to watch some type of show. I was flipping through channels and finally decided on Law and Order SVU. I was pretty tired from the long day and the television slowly lulled me to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Jacob's Point of View

Seth had been late to his shift and of course I got yelled at. I called his house and Susan told him that Seth didn't come home after school. I remembered that he rode home with Rain. I scowled at the thought I would have to go fetch him. I hopped in my Rabbit and took off to her house. Moments latter I pulled into her house still angry that Leah bitched to me that she couldn't go off duty till Seth was there. I got to the door and started banging on it. No answer. I kept banging on it.

**

* * *

**

Rain's Point of View

I was jolted awake by a loud banging. Still slightly disorientated I got up and walked to the door, stumbling slightly. I opened the door to reveal a very angry looking Jacob Black.

"Just where is he?" He spat at me.

"Who?" I replied still dazed.

"Seth, he was supposed to report to Sam's two hours ago." He yelled.

I stood there honestly wondering where he was till I realized, "He's probably still shopping with Summer."

Figuring he had his answer I turned my back and walked back to the couch I was just napping on. Apparently Jake wasn't finished with me, he followed me yelling about how Summer and I were ruining their gang. I finally had enough, "Look, it's not like we wanted to move here in the first place. And last I checked you guys didn't own Seth, he is a big boy who can make his own decisions and obviously he likes us better so stop blaming me cause your friends think I'm more fun than you." I screamed at him. I finished out of breath and glaring at him.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Jake slammed me against the wall and before the scream of pain fully escaped my lips, they were covered by his. My mind just fogged up I couldn't believe this was happening, I mean I did think he was cute but I didn't think this is where we were headed. We had just been fighting now we were kissing. _Oh the hell with it_ I thought. The sensation was electrifying, his mouth was warm and the kiss was forceful almost needing. He ran his tongue on my bottom lip wanting to enter; I complied and had my tongue meet his upon entering. His hands were at my waist pulling me closer to his body. I let my hands get tangled in his hair. Our kiss continued passionate and forceful, till I realized that I was getting light headed from lack of oxygen, Jake showed no signs of stopping. I released his hair and began pushing against his chest to get him off me.

**

* * *

**

Jacob's Point of View

I couldn't believe she was letting me kiss her. I thought for sure she would have killed me for touching her. I was enjoying our kiss, till I felt her trying to push me off of her. Regrettably I complied releasing her from our kiss, tentatively I watched her ready to defend myself if need be. She didn't look mad; she just stood there breathing heavily. I didn't know what to do, or say so I just stood there. After a small silence I decided to break it with the only thing I could think of, "Sorry."

"Don't be; just remember I need to breathe." She said while smirking.

Realizing that she just gave me the okay to try again, I slowly lowered my mouth to hers. My lips just barely brushed hers before she had enough of my slow moving. She bridged any gap there was between us and her hands resumed their original place. I pulled her hips toward mine while grinding against her. I could hear her moan in our kiss as I did this, only causing my already hard member to find my jeans even more uncomfortable. Realizing she was running out of air again I left her mouth to work on her neck leaving kisses every where I could.

Before I could go any further I heard the door bang open, and a female voice say, "Wow, ew gross!"

**A/N: Muhahaha I decided to end with a cliff hanger how evil of me. So now that you've read my story, don't go breaking my heart review instead. **


End file.
